The Right Thing:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: This is a different version of Matters of the Heart, Can two families get along for the sake of the little girl that they love?, Find out & follow their adventure, , Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts & opinions,IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Prologue:1988:

Author's Note: Here is another version of "Matters of the Heart", it's a good one with a happy ending, & Can two families come together? Find out, & stay tuned, you don't want to miss a thing! It's a real humdinger of a story!

_**Summary: Matthew & Caroline Blackwell are in grief of losing their daughter, Anita, they found out that she had a daughter, Pamela, & they decided to see her in Hazzard County, Georgia. They least made peace with her, Will the Dukes & the Blackwells get along, Stay Tuned & find out! **_

Life on the Duke Farm: 1988: Prologue:

**_Life on the Duke Farm is perfect, & nothing can hurt them or stop them from living day to day. The Dukes are the most respected people of all of Hazzard, they always tell the truth, & they love to ruin Boss Hogg's schemes, when he was alive, but now Rosco is Commissioner, & Hazzard County is running much smoother, & cleaner with respect, honor, & dignity. The people are happier, & there are no complaints._**

_**That particular morning, Bo & Luke Duke were doing chores around the yard, before heading off into the Back Forty, to do some harvesting, Pamela was feeding the animals, & she loved to do it, cause it made her feel so responsible, her Granduncle, who is like a Grandfather, Jesse, showed her how to do it, last year before he died, she saw that the School Bus came up to the driveway, she hurried & got her stuff, & backpack on, she went to her uncle & father, she told them this.**_

Pamela: Uncle Bo? Daddy? The bus is here, & I am off to school, I love you both.

**_She hugged them both & gave them each a kiss on the cheek._**

_**Luke & Bo both smiled & hugged & kissed her too, they both said to her, when they let her go.**_

Luke (smiling): Have a great day, Sweetheart.

Bo (smiling): Yeah, Sugar, we will see you when you come after school.

**_She nodded & ran to the bus, they waited until she got on, & the bus disappeared. The boys went to the field, & they began their work there, When they were done, they went inside the house to shower & change, then go with Daisy to get some supplies for the farm, that they desperately needed for the season._**

_**Miss Shirley Baker, was Owner & Manager of the Hazzard County General Store, she is always honest, & fair about her prices, & everyone in Hazzard County loves her, especially the Dukes, cause when they were little, she babysat for them, when Jesse needed to go on a trip, or goes on an errand, she baby-sits Pamela too, for Luke, so they remained friends so many years after that.**_

**_She smiled when the Dukes enter the store, she always starts with her remark to Bo & Luke, with a smile on her face._**

Shirley (smiling): Hey! If it isn't the two most handsome men of all of Hazzard! When are you going to take me away from here, Fellas?

Bo (smiling): As soon as you are ready, Miss Baker, we will do up the town good.

Luke (smiling): We will show you a great time in the "General Lee", then we won't have think about the worries or troubles of this town, while we are having fun.

**_They all chuckled, & Shirley said this to them, as they composed themselves._**

Shirley: Thanks, Boys, but as you know I am getting older, & I can't do as much as I used to.

Luke: Oh, that is nonsense; You don't look a day over 55, Ma'am.

Bo (agreeing): You could still make the men in Hazzard turn their heads, even us, so don't give us that nonsense, that you are getting older.

**_Shirley said exclaiming smiling at her former babysitting charges._**

Shirley (exclaiming & smiling): You can still charm the whiskers off a Bobcat, Boys, Now I feel better, What can I do for you today?

**_Daisy handed over the list, that she & the boys made, & she said this to her._**

Daisy: I need some Sugar, Strawberries, & Maple Syrup, also I need some new Baking Pans too, Miss Baker.

Luke: Bo & me need some Motor Oil, & Plant Food, also we need some Screwdrivers too.

**_Shirley nodded & said smiling to them, telling them where they can find their desired items._**

Shirley (smiling): Daisy, You can find what you are looking for in Aisle 15, & Boys, You can find what you want in Aisles 22, & 25.

**_They thanked her for her help, they found their items, & they paid for them, they gave her a warm hug & a kiss, they went back to their farm._**

_**Later that afternoon, the Dukes got their Groceries, & their supplies away, then Pamela showed up rushing in, running past Bo, Daisy, & Luke, & Luke said exclaiming mock scolding.**_

Luke (mock scolding, exclaiming): Hey! What's the matter with you, Girl? Come back here!

**_She came back, & kissed & hugged her father, & said to him sheepishly._**

Pamela (sheepishly): Sorry, Daddy, I forgot.

_**Luke smiled, & said to her, as he kissed her & hugged her back.**_

Luke (smiling): That's OK, You know I can't get through the rest of the day with out my kiss, now, Go give Uncle Bo & Aunt Daisy a kiss.

Pamela (laughing): Yes, Sir.

**_She did as she was told, & then she went to her room to change, she headed out to start on the Afternoon Chores, & she loved hanging out with the animals, & on the farm._**

_**Bo, Daisy, & Luke laughed as they watched the little girl run out of the house, like she was on fire, it brought back some memories for them, & they hope that Pamela appreciates all the traditions that go into the Duke Farm. After awhile, Luke got up, & said this to his young cousins.**_

Luke: Come on, & let's help Pamela out, before it gets dark & suppertime, we need to get this farm to stay in top shape, if we are to survive financially.

Bo (agreeing): Yeah, Uncle Jesse would come back to haunt us, & tan our hides, if possible, so we can't slack off on the farm or any other matters that goes with it.

Daisy: Yeah, let's go, & make sure we do enough today for a day's worth of work.

**_They went outside & helped Pamela with the chores, & before they knew it, it was suppertime, & they went inside, & had dinner, then hurried back outside to do the Evening Chores, then relaxed & went inside._**

End of: Life on the Duke Farm: 1988: Prologue:

_**Balladeer: Life is good on the Duke Farm, & they are doing well for that year, plus Pamela ends up being a great kid, but will a couple of surprise visitors ruin the Dukes' future? Find out what happens in the next chapter, the next chapter of: The Right Thing is next, y'all! **_


	2. One: 1989:

The Meeting & Discussing Options: 1989: One:

**_The next year, the Dukes were working hard on the farm, they were pleased with the results of the previous year, & they hope that they can survive, if they can't, they would hate to sell off what their uncle worked hard for._**

_**As they were working, Luke couldn't help but think that something is going to happen, & couldn't shook it off, as they were taking their break & wiping sweat off of their bodies, Bo couldn't help but wonder that something is bothering his older cousin.**_

Bo: Is everything OK, Cousin?

**_Luke looked up at his young cousin, & said this in a worried tone._**

Luke (worried tone): I can't help that something is going to happen, something major, I can't shake it off, it has something to do with Pamela.

**_Friends, Luke's right, Matthew & Caroline Blackwell is on their way to Hazzard County, to talk to Luke about shared custody of Pamela, they are going to be fair, cause they knew that Pamela will be happy in Hazzard, & she can spend half of the Holidays, a month in the summer, & maybe spring time in Kentucky, when they got to the Hazzard County Hotel, got settled in, Matthew said this to his wife, as they were settling in for a good night sleep._**

Matthew: Don't worry, Honey, We will be successful, from what we gathered from Anita, he is one hell of a father, a great family man, & would do anything for his family, I am sure that he would be totally fair.

**_Caroline said this with uncertainty to her husband._**

Caroline (uncertainty): I am not so sure, Honey, I am afraid he won't let us see her, & it would break my heart that we would lose our only connection to Anita.

Matthew: It will work out, just wait & see, Sweetie, we can work things out with Luke.

**_She nodded, & they shared a kiss "goodnight", then they went to sleep, hoping that the next day will go smoothly as possible._**

_**The next morning Pamela & the Dukes were having breakfast, Luke still was thinking about the possibility of losing his daughter, he made up about starting the chores early, so that they can focus on their errands for that morning, & he went outside, as soon as he left, Pamela looked from Bo to Daisy, & she asked this.**_

Pamela (concerned): Auntie Daisy, Uncle Bo, Is my daddy OK?

**_Daisy & Bo gave the little girl a smile, that they knew would calm her down, & not make her worry about her father._**

Bo (smiling): He is fine, Darlin', he has some things on his mind, that's all, he wants to make sure that the farm is running right, so the people, that ordered some of their supplies from us gets them on time.

**_Daisy said smiling agreeing with everything that Bo is saying to her._**

Daisy (smiling agreeing): That's right, Honey, You didn't do anything wrong, & it's not you. Remember, he loves you to pieces, & he thinks of you as his whole world.

**_She nodded, & gave a kiss & hugs each to her uncle & aunt, then she ran out, & gave her father a hug & a kiss too, then she went on the bus, & headed for school that morning._**

_**Later that morning, the Blackwells went to Rosco, & explained their situation; he was sensitive to them, pointed out for them, the directions to the Duke Farm, the Elderly Commissioner hopes that everything works out for everyone involved, he hates to see a family break up.**_

**_Daisy & the Duke Boys were busy washing their vehicles, & then Daisy had an idea of starting a water fight, she got the boys so good, that they had to take off their wet shirts, but they retaliated, she got soaked to the bone, they were so into what they were doing, they didn't see the Blackwells come up to them. Matthew said this to them asking which man was Luke Kenneth Duke._**

Matthew: Which of you is Luke Kenneth Duke, please?

_**The Dukes stopped what they were doing, & Luke said this to the older man.**_

Luke (smiling): I am, Sir, Can I help you with something?

Matthew: Can we talk, please?

Luke: Sure, Just let me & my cousins get changed, & then we can talk.

**_The Blackwells nodded, & they went inside, the Dukes wrapped towels around themselves, & led the Blackwells in, Daisy made up some Lemonade & Cookies for their guests, they went to change, after that, they headed back to the Blackwells, to find out what brought them to Hazzard County._**

Matthew: I am Matthew Blackwell & this is my wife, Caroline (he pointed towards the woman in the Rocking Chair): We are here, cause of our daughter, Anita, as you know, we hadn't really got along in the past, but we worked everything out, when she came home on tour, to do a Benefit Concert for one of her causes, she made a plan for her, You, & your little girl to come & visit on your next vacation, but she never got the chance to call us to make plans, cause she was killed by that drunk driver. (He was emotional then, but quickly composed himself): Anita loved you very much, Lucas, & she told me that you are one hell of a father, family man, & marksman, You & your family made my daughter happy, we thank you so much for that.

**_The Dukes got emotional, when they thought of Anita, & the wonderful person she was._**

_**Caroline said this to them this time.**_

Caroline: We want to work out a Visitation Schedule with you, on your terms of course, we just don't want to lose our last link to our baby girl, plus we wanted to come straight to you, instead of going to the courts, we want to know, if it's possible to see her?

Daisy: Let us talk it over for a second.

_**The Dukes went to the side in a huddle, & Luke asked this of his young cousins.**_

Luke: What do you think, Guys?

Daisy: Whatever you want to do, Luke, we will back you up on your decision.

Bo: Yeah, Cousin, it's your call, we will definitely stand behind you.

**_Luke & the Dukes went back to the Blackwells, & he looked over at his cousins once more, they smiled, & nodded, & then he looked back at the Blackwells._**

Luke: I don't think it's going to be a problem, & if Pamela is up for it, we can make it more than occasional visits, cause she does deserve to have a bigger family.

**_The Blackwells thanked them, & insisted on them calling them Mama & Papa Blackwell, & then the rest of the afternoon went by very smoothly._**

_**Pamela came home from school, & was surprised that to see that they had some company, & she hid behind Luke, & everyone chuckled, as Pamela was shy.**_

_**Luke said this with a smile, as he got his daughter from behind him.**_

Luke (smiling): It's OK, Sweetheart, this is Mrs. & Mr. Blackwell, they are your Grandparents, your Mama's parents, they are here to spend some time with all of us.

**_Pamela nodded & she made her way around her father, went slowly towards the Elderly couple._**

_**Matthew bent down to be at Eye level with her, & he said with a smile to her.**_

Matthew (Smiling): Hello, Pamela, You are so pretty like your Mama, we are so sorry that you lost her, she was a great lady.

**_Pamela nodded, & said this to her Grandfather._**

Pamela: She was, thank you very much for saying that, I miss her very much.

**_Caroline had an idea, she took out an old stuffed puppy out of her large bag, & she handed it over to her young Granddaughter._**

Caroline: Her name is Dixie, your Mama used to play with her, it's her most favorite toy, you can keep her, she is yours, & needs a good home.

**_Pamela hugged the toy dog to her, & smiled at the Elderly couple, she gave them each a hug, & a kiss, Luke & the other Dukes appreciated seeing the smile, & it was long over due._**

_**Matthew asked this of Pamela about an Ice Cream spot with the best Ice Cream.**_

Matthew: Pamela, Is there a great spot for the best Ice Cream?

Pamela (smiling & exclaiming): Sure, The Hazzard County Parlor!

Caroline (smiling): Let's go then.

Pamela (indicating to her other family members): Can Daddy, Uncle Bo, & Aunt Daisy come?

Luke: We can't, Sweetie, we have the farm to take care of, but have fun with your Grandparents.

Bo: Yeah, Tell us all about it afterwards, Darlin', we always love your stories.

Daisy: Don't worry; we aren't going anywhere, Honey.

**_The little girl nodded & headed off with her Grandparents, Luke & the others hope that everything goes good with the 1st visit._**

_**Pamela got along with her Grandparents, She felt so comfortable enough to call them Granny & Granddaddy, they had a fun time that day, she hopes that they can come back & visit more. When she told them her wish, they told her that her daddy is going to arrange it; she was so thrilled to have a bigger family.**_

_**When they got back to the Duke Farm, Matthew handed over a sleeping Pamela over to Bo & Luke, they went to get her ready for bed, while they were doing that, Daisy & the Blackwells had a pleasant conversation.**_

_**The Blackwells had to get back home to Kentucky, Bo, Daisy, & Pamela said their "goodbyes" before they left for a Picture Show, leaving Luke alone with them, & Caroline said with a smile to her former son in law.**_

Caroline (smiling): Luke, Thank you so much, I appreciate it, my heart is full again, & not aching anymore.

Matthew (smiling): Yeah, you have a special little girl, I am proud to say you are exactly what my little girl said you are.

**_Luke got misty eyed, & he said after he composed himself._**

Luke: Thank you so much, I appreciate it, I hope you come back to Hazzard County real soon.

Caroline: Same goes for us too, that you come to Kentucky, whenever you, Pamela, & your cousins get a chance to.

Matthew: We will show a hell of a time, & we will be closer, like Anita would've wanted us to be.

**_Luke nodded in agreement, & said with a smile._**

Luke (smiling): That is a promise.

**_There were hugs, handshakes, & kisses going around, & then the Blackwells left in a trail of dust, once they were out of sight, Luke smiled, & went inside to relax for a while._**

End of: The Meeting & Discussing Options: 1989: One:

**_Balladeer: It looks like everything went OK between the Blackwells & the Dukes, Friends, Luke did as he promised, & Rosco was glad to make up the documents for the Blackwells to have Visitation Rights to Pamela, In the next chapter, Pamela gets kidnapped, Will she be OK? Will the Dukes, Cooter, & her Grandparents rescue her in time, Don't go to the Fridge now, Y'all, you don't want to miss a thing, The next chapter of: The Right Thing is happening next, Come back now, you hear! _**


	3. Two: 1991: Part 1:

Kidnapping & Rescuing of Pamela Katherine Duke: 1991: Two: Part 1:

_**It had been two years since Luke had the documents drawn up for the Blackwells to have Visitation Rights with their Granddaughter, Pamela Duke, & all is well, plus Luke & the other Dukes occasionally make the trip with Pamela, cause she is still young, but when a young person hits 10 years old, they can travel alone, & Pamela was both scared & excited, she was telling her dad, Bo, & Daisy all about it, when they were in her room, helping her back for a 2 week vacation with the Blackwells.**_

Pamela: I am so excited, I can't wait to see Granny, & Granddaddy, he promised me that we can go fishing at the Lake, & I can help drive his Motor Boat.

Bo: Please be very careful, & do whatever your Grandfather says, & make sure that you wear a Lifejacket too, I know that you know all about the water, but please humor us, OK, Sugar?

_**Pamela said this smiling at her uncle, assuring him.**_

Pamela (smiling): Don't worry, Uncle Bo, I will be fine, & I promise that I will be good, & come back to Hazzard County in one piece.

_**Daisy embraced her niece, & said this as she was doing it.**_

Daisy (hugging Pamela): Just have fun, Sweetie, & enjoy your Grandparents, they never really get to see you very much, so this visit is going to make them happy.

Pamela (hugging Daisy back): I know it, & I promise I will, I also will be respectful, & mind my manners, like you guys taught me.

_**Luke looked at her from her closet, said smiling at his only daughter.**_

Luke (smiling): Good, Cause we did not raise you to be a disrespectful little girl to your Grandparents.

Pamela (nodded): Yes, Sir, I know.

_**They went to have an early dinner; cause Pamela had an early flight in the morning.**_

_**Meanwhile Blackwell's Ex-Partner, Mark Connelly, held a meeting with his goons, he hated Matthew Blackwell, with a passion, & he wants him to suffer greatly, he had an idea, to kidnap Blackwell's only Granddaughter, he smiled at the idea, he snapped back to the Present, & said to his goons.**_

Connelly: I want that brat kidnapped, & brought to me alive, then we are going to have fun with Blackwell, & make him pay a ransom of 2 million dollars, if he doesn't, the kid disappears, & we are out of here.

_**Each of his goons nodded, & said this to him.**_

Colin: Sir, I will be ready, I am going to get the drugs, & truck that we need, & I will make sure that the scene is clear before we do one single thing.

Brenda: I will keep watch on the brat, & keep her sedated until we make the supposed exchange, then I will kill her, & make sure it doesn't trace back to us.

Sawyer: Then I get to Blackwell, & anyone he is associated with, kill them all, point blank, then clean up, get the hell out of there, then meet y'all at the Airport, then we head for Mexico.

_**Connelly nodded & said this to his Associates, & Friends.**_

Connelly: Make sure there is no screw-ups, I want to make sure that we don't get followed, or traced back, if there is one screw-up, there will be hell to pay for it.

_**They nodded, & got ready to make all of the arrangements, they are going to get Pamela in a couple of days, & they are going to torture the Blackwells too, during that time.**_

_**After getting in from the Airport, & resting up, Pamela & her Grandfather went to the nearby lake, & went fishing, they were having a good time, & Matthew commented on her method of handling a fishing pole, he said smiling to her.**_

Matthew (smiling): You sure do know how to handle that pole.

_**Pamela smiled & said to her Grandfather, as she set her pole down to take a break.**_

Pamela (smiling): Thanks, Granddad, I appreciate it, I try to practice at home as much as I can, cause I knew we would be doing this a lot, while I am here for vacation.

_**He nodded, & set down his pole, they hugged, & dug in to the Picnic Basket, that Caroline lovingly prepared for them for the day.**_

_**Later that night, The Blackwells are throwing a party for all their neighbors & their kids, it's to celebrate welcoming Pamela, & for her to make some friends, & Brenda managed to get a job as a Photographer. She thought to herself, as she spotted Matthew Blackwell, & Pamela talking to each other.**_

_Brenda (thinking): Oh, Blackwell, You won't know what hell is, until you are in, & my love, Connelly, is going to make you suffer, & suffer more, when that brat of your dies, & anyone associated with you does too, You won't be able to live a day._

_**She laughed at the thought, & she went to do her job, so she wouldn't be suspicious, & she has to report back on what she found.**_

_**Pamela brought over a couple of sodas for her Grandparents, & she said smiling as she hands over to them.**_

Pamela (hands over the drinks, smiling): Here you go, Granny & Granddad, I figured you must be thirsty, & won't have a chance to get something to drink until later.

_**Caroline & Matthew both smiled, & said smiling to their thoughtful Granddaughter.**_

Caroline (smiling): Thanks a lot, Honey, We needed this big time, & you are so thoughtful for thinking of us.

Matthew (agreeing, smiling): Sugar, You are the best, I promise once thisparty is over, we are going to spend more time with you, but we wanted you to have some friends in Kentucky in the meantime.

_**She nodded, & they shared kisses & hugs, they talked about going to a County Fair in a couple of days, having no idea that Brenda is listening to them, then Pamela went to go talk to the other kids, & try to make some friends.**_

_**The Kentucky County Fair came & went, the Blackwells, & Pamela headed out for it, they have no idea that Brenda, Sawyer, & Colin were watching them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to kidnap Pamela, & carry out their plan, they continued to watch very carefully.**_

_**Pamela saw a little Knickknack Stand, & she looked at her Grandparents, & asked them this with her eyes sparkling.**_

Pamela: Granddaddy? Grandma? I can go over to the Knickknack Stand over (she pointed to the spot, indicating where she wants to be at, then looks back at her Grandparents): I promise I will stay there, & not go anywhere else.

_**The Blackwells looked at each other, & at their Granddaughter, each said this to her.**_

Caroline: OK, Sweetheart, We will meet you here, please stay put, & don't move an inch.

Matthew: Anything you want, you put to the side, we will pay for it, when we come back for you, OK?

_**Pamela smiled, & agreed, she gave them each a hug & a kiss, she thanked them, they each went on their separate ways.**_

_**Meanwhile, back in Hazzard County, things are too quiet at the Duke Farm, & sometimes the Dukes can't stand the silence, & Luke had an idea about going out to dinner in Chickasaw County.**_

Luke: How about a fun night out on the town? We will get dinner, & do some dancing, & just have fun without worries about Pammy, How about it, Guys, huh? How about Chickasaw County?

_**Daisy & Bo each smiled a big smile & said this to their older cousin.**_

Daisy (smiling): Let's do it, Cousin.

Bo (smiling): Yeah, Luke, we haven't done that in a long time.

_**Luke nodded, & they all went to get ready for the fun evening ahead.**_

_**The Blackwells stopped at an Old Dolls Booth, & they already got what they wanted, Caroline stared at the most prettiest doll there, Caroline picked up, & showed her husband, she asked him with a smile.**_

Caroline (smiling): How about this for Pamela, Dear?

Matthew (smiling bigger): Let's get it for her, an early birthday present for her.

_**She smiled & they paid for it, they made their way back to Pamela at the Knickknack Stand.**_

_**Meanwhile Pamela picked out the Knickknacks she wanted, she picked up one more & took a look at it, she had no idea, that Colin, Sawyer, & Brenda were nearby, they made their move, she screamed as she had her mouth covered, she dropped the desired knickknack, it cut her hand, Colin lifted her up, & Sawyer covered her mouth, Brenda said with venom as a warning to her.**_

Brenda (venom): Now, You little brat, you will keep your mouth shut, otherwise you won't see your Sweet Sixteen, Got it? Now be quiet!

_**Pamela nodded, & they got her into the van, & they drove off towards their hidden cabin in the Garrison Mountains.**_

_**Matthew & Caroline got to the Knickknack Stand, & didn't see Pamela around, they got worried, when Caroline saw Pamela's blood, she exclaimed to her husband.**_

Caroline (exclaiming & pointing to Pamela's blood): Matt! Look!

_**He gasped & went to get the Cashier, & told him to call the Police, & then went back to his wife, she said shaking a bit, from the cold, & worrying about her only Granddaughter.**_

Caroline: We have to call Luke, Bo, & Daisy, they have a right to know.

_**He nodded, & the Police came fast, they gave them the most current picture of Pamela that they had, then they hurried home to call the Dukes. They dialed up the number, & they let it rang.**_

_**The Dukes' phone rang as the Dukes were heading out, & Luke answered it.**_

Luke: Hello? Matthew, What's wrong? Oh, God, No!!! We will be there in two shakes of a Lamb's tail.

_**He hung up & filled his cousins in, on Pamela being kidnapped, & Bo said this to them.**_

Bo: Let's shake it; our little girl might not have time left.

_**Luke & Daisy nodded, & they packed up what they needed, they called Cooter, Rosco, Enos, & Cletus. They told them not to worry about the farm, they will take care of it, they will be praying for them, & they made them promise to call them, if they needed anything.**_

Luke (determined): Let's roll, Guys, I want to burn rubber to get to Kentucky.

_**Bo & Daisy nodded, & they got their stuff into the "General Lee", & took off burning fire all the way to Louisville, Kentucky.**_

_**Meanwhile, Colin, Sawyer, & Brenda got Pamela to the cabin, they roughly got Pamela inside, & on a bed, she ended up with bruises, & a cut on her hand, she cried herself to sleep, Sawyer, Colin, & Brenda had a meeting with Connelly.**_

Connelly: Everything is according to plan, let's make sure that it stays that way.

Sawyer: I am not sure that it's going to work.

Connelly: It will work, if you don't mess it up, we will get away with it, once we have our money, we get rid of the kid, the Blackwells, & anyone associated with them, then we head for Mexico.

Colin (smiling): Good, once we are out of here, the better off we are going to be.

Brenda (agreeing): Yeah, I can't stand kids, especially that one.

_**They went to relax & have dinner, & then they are going to medicate Pamela, to keep her from escaping.**_

_**It was late evening, when the Dukes came to the Blackwell's house, & there was a nice Female Investigator, named, Lt. Janice Davison, & she & the Blackwells greeted the Dukes.**_

_**Matthew made the introductions between the Dukes, & Lt. Davison.**_

Matthew (indicated to Bo, Luke, & Daisy): Lt, This is Pamela's other family, her cousins, Bo & Daisy Duke, & her father, Lucas Duke. (indicated to Lt. Davison): Guys, This is Lt. Janice Davison, she is in charge of the Investigation of finding Pamela.

_**They all shook hands, & told everything that they knew to the kind Police Officer, & she got her notes together, & she & her group left the house, Caroline gave them hugs & kisses, & Matthew said to Luke, feeling guilty.**_

Matthew (guiltily): I am so sorry, Luke, We should've been watching her better, you trusted us, & we let you down.

Luke: No, You & Caroline don't blame yourselves, it's Connelly's fault, & we are going to get our little girl back, & make Connelly & his friends pay for this.

_**Daisy & Bo agreed with Luke, & the Blackwells & Dukes comforted each other during this awful time.**_

_**Meanwhile Connelly, & Co. made up a concoction, to medicated Pamela, Brenda went to give to her, & she said with venom to Pamela.**_

Pamela (venom): Drink this, you little brat!

_**She gave it to her, & Pamela shakily drunk it, & spat out on Brenda's shirt, Brenda got angrily & exclaimed loudly to her.**_

Brenda (exclaiming angrily): You little Bitch!

_**She punched her hard on her cheek, & a bruise formed & Brenda cried softly, & Brenda left the room, when she saw Connelly, she smiled at him.**_

Brenda (smiled): It's all taken care of, Hon, As soon as we can get the money, the farther we are to Mexico.

_**Connelly nodded & said to his lover.**_

Connelly: Good, now, let's get some rest.

_**She nodded & they got ready for bed, & as soon as they got into bed, Connelly said thinking to himself.**_

_Connelly (thinking): Colin & Sawyer aren't going to get the money, & if they start squealing, I going to have to get rid of them, & then the little girl, & head for Mexico._

_**He is happy with the decision, he just made, & he snuggled against Brenda, & fell asleep without any problems.**_

End of: Kidnapping & Rescuing of Pamela Katherine Duke: 1991: Two: Part 1:

_**Balladeer: Is Brenda, Sawyer, & Colin going to survive Connelly's wrath?, Will Matthew make Connelly pay? Is Luke ever going to see his little girl again? Or Will Connelly gets away with Murder, & head for Mexico, & lives the good life? Will the Dukes & Blackwells outsmart Connelly & Co.? Stay Tuned, Y'all, Come back now, you hear? The next chapter & part of the Kidnapping for: The Right Thing, is next, Friends, Don't go to the Fridge now, y'all!**_


	4. Three: 1991: Part 2:

Kidnapping & Rescuing of Pamela Katherine Duke: 1991: Three: Part 2:

**_The Dukes & Blackwells had very little breakfast the next morning, they were worried about Pamela, they hope that they will get some piece of news about her soon, otherwise, they won't be able to focus anymore. _**

_**Sawyer & Colin found Connelly's Passport & papers for Mexico, they aren't going to get a cut, neither is Brenda, & they are very upset. They went to escape, & Connelly found out what they are planning, & shot them, then Brenda came out from feeding Pamela, & shot him in the shoulder, He shot her dead, then he went to let Pamela loose, & he shot himself further, & decided that getting Blackwell is more fun, & he made a call to him.**_

_**Meanwhile Caroline & the Dukes decided to let Matthew handle the call, & once it rang, Matthew pounced on it, & said this.**_

Matthew: Hello?

Connelly: Time to pay the Piper, Blackwell, 2 Million Dollars or your beautiful Granddaughter is toast in the Alligator Swamp.

Matthew (angrily): Don't you get you, bastard, no money, I mean not a penny until she is returned, then we will talk, I want to talk to her.

_**A second later, he heard Pamela's small voice shakily asked.**_

Pamela (shakily): Granddaddy?

_**Connelly came on the line angry this time, & said in a tone that meant business.**_

Connelly (venom): If I don't get my money soon, Blackwell, I mean real soon, your precious baby will be part of the Wildlife!

Matthew (equally pissed): If I don't get my Granddaughter back, I mean real soon, then you will pay for it the rest of your life, I will make your life one living hell, Give me back Pamela!

Connelly (shouting): You want her?!

Matthew (shouting): Yes!

Connelly (shouting again): You want her?!

Matthew (shouting): Yes!

**_A moment later he heard a shot ring out, & a scream. Matthew gasped & went to the wall, & let out a sob, so did Caroline & the Dukes._**

Matthew (crying): Oh dear, Jesus, What did I do?

**_Caroline comforted Daisy, & Luke proceeded to beat the hell out of Matthew, then Bo comforted him, & took him to the Bathroom to throw up, & then cry, which is unusual for him, cause he never shows his emotion, Bo let him cry it out, then Luke found Matthew, & he said this moaning out to him._**

Matthew (moaned out): Ohhh, Ohhh!

**_Luke comforted him, soothing him, telling him it's not his fault, & their loved ones joined them, as they cry for their supposedly dead loved one._**

_**Meanwhile Connelly made a private call to the Police, & disguised his voice, telling them where they could find Pamela, & disappeared into the scene, like a bystander watching.**_

_**The Police & Paramedics came, & they took care of Pamela, they made a call to the Blackwell Residence to Lt. Davison.**_

_**Lt Davison came out after she got the call, & said this to the Dukes, & Blackwells.**_

Lt Davison: Luke? Guys? I got some news.

_**They raced to the scene, Lt. Davison got them through, & Pamela was blinking her eyes, & asked this.**_

Pamela (choked out): Who's there?

Luke (emotional): It's Daddy, Honey, Granny, & Granddaddy are here, & so is Aunt Daisy, & Uncle Bo.

**_She smiled & they had their exchange, then they headed out, Matthew spotted Connelly, he said to the boys this._**

Matthew: You help Caroline & Daisy take care of Pamela once & for all, I am going to take care of this Asshole once & for all.

**_Connelly & Matthew fought, there was blood everywhere, & then Connelly was going to shoot Matthew, but Matthew beat him to the punch, & shot him instead._**

_**The Police surrounded Matthew, & the Dukes, Caroline, & Lt. Davison told them this.**_

Lt Davison (commanding): Back Off!

Caroline (exclaimed): No, Matthew! He was just defending our Granddaughter!

Dukes: Leave him alone!

**_The Officers nodded & they took Matthew & Pamela to the hospital, they were out in a week._**

_**Pamela managed to survive her ordeal in true Duke fashion, & Cooter, Rosco, & the rest of the Hazzard Gang were glad to hear that their favorite little girl is OK.**_

_**The Dukes stayed for a much-needed two-week vacation in Kentucky, then it was time to say their "goodbyes", once they did, they let Pamela do hers, & she said this to her Grandfather.**_

Pamela (smiling): I love you, Granddaddy, Thanks for saving my life.

Matthew: You are worth saving, Honey, I love you too.

_**She gave both of her Grandparents a hug, & a kiss, then got into the "General Lee", & the Blackwells watched with a smile, as the famous Orange Car roared off into the distance, they went inside.**_

End of: Kidnapping & Rescuing of Pamela Katherine Duke: 1991: Three: Part 2:

**_Balladeer: The next chapter won't be so sad, it's Pamela Debutante Ball, You don't want to miss the Duke beauty going into the Southern Community, It's a real humdinger, the next chapter of: The Right Thing is next, Y'all, don't go to the Fridge, Friends, you hear? _**


	5. Four:2007:

Chapter Four: 2007: Holiday Cheer:

Chapter Four: Holiday Cheer: 2007:

_**After the terrible ordeal, The Dukes & the Blackwells made it a tradition to together for the Holiday Seasons, and for the year of 2007, The Blackwells are spending it in Hazzard.**_

_**Bo, Luke, & Matthew are getting the tree all set up, & they heard some footsteps, & it was Pamela, she smiled & said this to them.**_

Pamela (smiling & nodded towards the tree): Great looking tree, Guys, I am very impressed, but something is definitely missing…. Hummm, I got it!

_**She went to her trunk in her room, & found an antique Angel to put on top, & Bo gave her a boost, & she had on the top of the tree perfectly**_.

Pamela (Smiling): There! So Mama & Uncle Jesse will always be with us through the Holidays.

_**They all were silent, & she said breaking it.**_

Pamela: I love you, Guys, More than you ever know.

Bo, Luke, & Matthew (in unison): We love you too, Baby.

_**They heard Daisy & Caroline calling them to dinner; they washed up, joined the two older females, said "Grace", & talked, while they ate the wonderful meal. Pamela raised her glass, & said this.**_

Pamela (smiling, glass in air): Merry Christmas!

_**They joined her & replied with the same gesture.**_

The Dukes & Blackwells (glasses in air, smiling): Merry Christmas!

End of Chapter Four: Holiday Cheer

_**Balladeer: I don't about you, Folks, but I love a happy ending!**_


End file.
